


It's A Pretty Good Bad Idea, Me and You

by Mugglelover27



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Professor Ben Solo, Romance, college student rey, professor - student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugglelover27/pseuds/Mugglelover27
Summary: The door opened and a deep voice said, "Good evening, everyone."Rey's eyes froze on the desk in front of her. She knew that voice. Shit, she really knew that voice. Now that voice was telling everyone to look at the syllabus in front of them. He was her professor...Rey had a great date the other night. Unfortunately, that date was with her professor.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	It's A Pretty Good Bad Idea, Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I had really bad writer's block the other day and asked my friends for a trope or cliche to write about and get my creativity going. Of course they suggested professor/student. What I ended up writing is a weird kind of ode to the humanities professor I was hopelessly infatuated with my sophomore year of university.  
> Enjoy!

The door opened and a deep voice said, "Good evening, everyone."

Rey's eyes froze on the desk in front of her. She knew that voice. Shit, she really knew that voice. It had said such nice things the last time she heard it. Things like "I had a really nice time," and, "I would really like to see you again," and her favorite, "May I kiss you?"

Of course she had said yes to that. How could she not? He was attractive and intelligent and she had never had a guy ask to kiss her. It was new and considerate and she decided she rather liked it. 

That's what had led them to his gorgeous, pristine apartment where they ignored the movie they had planned to watch in favor of the most intense make out session of Rey's life. It was then that deep voice had whispered different things in her ear. Things that made her feel like she was catching fire from the inside, and she couldn't get enough.

Then he had taken her home. She was mildly disappointed at first, but then he had said he really liked her and he didn't want to screw everything up by moving too fast. So, of course she couldn't resist making out with him again before getting out of the car. They made a date for Friday and called it a night. 

Now, however... Now he was standing at the front of the lecture hall telling everyone to look at the syllabus in front of them. He was her professor...

Rey sank down in her seat, hoping to disappear into the floor, her eyes glued to the "HUM 101" at the top of the page. "Instructor: Ben Solo." The bolded letters mocked her.

Shit shit shit. She resented the auditorium style seating that made even the back row feel front-and-center. She wanted nothing more than to disappear from view. 

"As you know," he was saying, "this is a 3-hour class once a week. As such, we might as well get comfortable. Bring food, bring drinks, but don't expect an easy grade. I expect a lot from this class, and you would do well to live up to those expectations. Now, we should probably get acquainted. We'll go around the room. Say your name, your major, and one thing about yourself." Rey finally looked up at him. She thought she saw a hint of panic as his eyes met hers, but maybe that was wishful thinking. He was too collected and she hated him for it. "I'll start." He continued. "I'm your professor, Ben Solo. Don't call me Ben. I usually teach classic literature and I love most of what I teach, but I can't stand Jane Austen."

Rey glanced at the copy of Northanger Abbey she had been reading before class and scowled. Maybe she should have said no to that kiss.

When it came her turn she stood up and looked straight at him. "I'm Rey. I'm an engineering major. And I love Jane Austen." She said the last bit pointedly.

Ben smirked. "You get a special assignment, then. Make me like Jane Austen by the end of the semester."

"Challenge accepted." She sat and took a deep breath. Did he just flirt with her? In the middle of a class? The nerve!

The class was more interesting than she had expected. Even with the added anxiety of having had her tongue recently shoved down the professors throat.

She had already gleaned that he was intelligent, but watching him work put it in a whole new light. She sat mesmerized as he took the short story they were starting with and began connecting it to other literature, psychology, history, and even foreign languages. The blackboard was soon full of writing and Rey's brain felt thoroughly exhausted, but better for it. More than that, she was left more attracted to him than she already had been.

When the class ended she had a hard time nonchalantly hanging back to talk to him. He seemed to have gained a fan-club of fawning undergrads.

The last girl finally sauntered out with a flip of her golden hair and Rey approached the front. He finally dropped his calm facade.

"I thought you said you were 24!" He blurted out. "What are you doing in my freshman humanities class?"

"I'm a non-traditional student, you idiot. And I thought you said you were a teacher!"

He gestured around. "This is a classroom. I just taught a 3-hour class. I don't see the issue."

"Fair enough." She conceded. "That was my fault for assuming you meant high school or something." She paused and then sighed. "Shit. I guess this means Friday's off."

"What? No." He said quickly. "Just because you showed up in my class doesn't mean I don't want to see you." He argued.

"What can we do about it, though?" She was interrupted by her stomach growling, reminding her of how ravenously hungry she was. "Sorry. If we're going to discuss this I need food first. I didn't get a chance to eat before class."

"Ok." He laughed.

They took a moment to consider their options. It was after 9, so every decent restaurant in the tiny town was closing up. Bars were out of the running because they were full of students. That left fast food and takeout.

"Chinese takeout and we'll talk at my place?" He suggested.

"Sounds perfect." She agreed.

That was how they found themselves once again making out on his couch as another forgotten movie played in the background.

"Wait!" She said, pulling away. "We're supposed to be discussing this." She gestured frustratedly between them. 

"Yes. Yes, right." He replied breathlessly. 

"I mean, you're my professor for fuck's sake!" She huffed considering her position. She was on her professors couch. Straddling his lap, no less. "Come on. It's not even my kink!" She lamented.

He chuckled, leaning his forehead against her chest - which really was a terrible idea when they were trying to calm down.

"Ok." He took a deep breath, collecting himself. "Can you transfer to the other class or drop?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm only taking a half course load because of work, and yours is one of the only required classes that fits my schedule. Can you... I dunno, switch with the other professor?"

"We don't do that." He said apologetically. "Everything is set."

"Then...." she couldn't believe she was saying this. "How bad is it to date a student? Just frowned upon or..."

"It's pretty serious. Especially if they're in your class. Favoritism and all that."

"Well." She sighed. "It was nice knowing you." She tried to stand, but his grip on her hips tightened.

"Can we just... be discreet?"

"Ben, I don't want to be the one who puts your job in danger."

"You won't. I will." One hand moved up to her waist. "Please?" He said it quietly, like he was afraid he was pushing her. 

That broke her - almost non-existent - resolve and they were quickly right back to making out. 

"By the way," she said, when they had decided to finally give the movie a chance again. "Do you really not like Jane Austen?"

He laughed. "I'm not a diehard fan, but I can appreciate her impact on modern literature." He leaned in and placed a slow kiss under her jawline before whispering, "I was just trying to get a reaction out of you." 

"What? You rat!" She laughed, smacking his arm. 

"You barely looked at me. I had to do something. I remembered you had a copy of Northanger Abbey in your purse the other day. Thought it might work."

"I almost lost my cool. That was basically flirting. I think we need to make a rule that you are not allowed to flirt with me during class."

"Seems like a given, but alright. It's a deal." 

After that they, once again, forgot about the movie.

On Friday evening they went on their date. Saturday he showed up with food on her lunch break. Sunday he asked if she wanted to watch a movie at his place after she finished work. Then it was Monday. 

An unfamiliar alarm jolted Rey awake. She rolled over, resting against something warm and solidly built. "Turn it off." She begged. The alarm ceased and she opened her eyes to see Ben gazing at her.

"Good morning." He smiled sleepily.

"Good morning." She replied, cuddling closer to him. "I can't believe I slept with my professor." She giggled.

"You know, you say it's not a kink for you, but you mention it so often I'm really starting to wonder." He teased. She smacked him playfully. 

A thought occurred to her and she looked up at him through hooded eyes. "Ben?"

"Hmm?" He traced gentle patterns on her back.

"What are we?"

"Well," he took a breath. "I'm kind of putting my career at risk here, so I'm really hoping you're going to say I'm more than just a good fuck." 

She smirked playfully. "I'd say you're a pretty great fuck, actually." 

"I think that's acceptable." He kissed her forehead. 

"Relationship it is, then." She announced, pulling herself away from him and jumping out of bed, gathering clothes on her way to the bathroom. 

"Rey." He called, smiling in disbelief. "You can't just say something like that and then disappear. It's not fair." 

She poked her head out of the bathroom. "Then come do something about it." She beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things in this fic were based on real life. The biggest thing was the Jane Austen challenge, as I like to call it. I really did have Northanger Abbey with me my first day of humanities class, and the professor really did challenge me to turn him into a Jane Austen fan. My poor 20 year old heart was all aflutter. But alas, I did not sleep with my professor. The ~15 year age difference might have had something to do with it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
